


Wrestling at Mother's Day

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Naked Male Clothed Female, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Standing Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Arthur gives his mother a gift for Mother's day and Lightning thanks him with a "wrestling match"





	Wrestling at Mother's Day

With a box of chocolates and a bouquet of red roses in hand, Arthur walks up to the door. He can't open it because both his hands are holding something. So Arthur tucks the box under his arm and fishes out the keys to the door from his pants pocket. Opening it Arthur shouts as he gets in. "I'm home!" Closing the door behind him Arthur looks for Lightning. It didn't take long as she's was at the living room, sleeping on the couch face down with the TV on. Wearing only a sports bra and panties. She must have fallen asleep while watching it.

Arthur knows how to wake her up, making his way to her and holds the roses up to her nose. The scent stirs Lightning from her sleep. She opens her eyes and smiles brightly. "Is that for me? You're so sweet!" she said and gets up then stretches. Making her boobs bounces a little. "What for?" Lightning asks and takes the roses and smells them again. "They smell wonderful."

"It's mother's day," Arthur said handing her the chocolate.

"Oh, I forgot," Lighting said chuckling. She opens the box and is met with a pleasant sight of tasty chocolates. Since she has a sweet tooth Lighting eats all of them right way. An adorable smile forms on her face. "So delicious!" seeing his mother so happy warms Arthur's heart. She does so much for his and he wants to repay her in whatever way he can. "That's some good chocolate!" Lightning said with glee.

When she finished eating lick the chocolate off her fingers. They way she does it reminds Arthur how she will lick off his cum her fingers. "Thank you so much for the gifts Arthur," Lightning said then gives her son a quick kiss on the lips and hug. He tastes the chocolate from her lips. "I'm blessed to have a wonderful son like you," she then grabs his hand and said, "Care to help me burn some calories?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Arthur asks.

Lightning smiles. "Wrestling!"

"Huh?" Arthur asks tilting his head.

"You heard me," Lightning said still grinning. "Get changed, and meet me in the basement. Don't keep me waiting," he gets up and heads for her room with the roses still in her hands. Arthur does the same and gets a good feeling what his mother is planning. Going to his room takes off his clothes and puts on tight black shorts, white socks and black sneakers. Arthur heads for the basement and sees Lightning already there in the wrestling ring with her back turned. His jaw hits the floor upon seeing what she has on.

Which is a red skin-tight leotard with bits of her skin exposed along with a white cat tail, white wrist bands, black high-heeled boots, white thigh-high stockings, and on her head is a pair of white cat-ears. Arthur swallows and wonders how does Lightning look sexy in anything she wears. He notices the leotard is riding up her ass. Creating a makeshift thong. Where on earth does she get on an outfit like that?

Lightning turns around and it's revealed there's a large boob window on her leotard. "My dear Arthur~," she said smiling and bites her lower lip and motions his to join her in the ring. Which he does really quickly."You look dashing," Lightning said then walks up to him and when she is close feels her son's muscular chest then his large biceps. She then hugs him and presses her large breasts (104 cm according to his classmates) against his chest.

"As do you mother," Arthur said wrapping his arms around her slender waist and brings her closer to him. His hands really near her plump ass. He pulls on the tail so it can sink in between her ass cheeks.

"I know I said we will be doing a wrestling match but seeing you in that changed my mind to something else more..fun," Lighting said with a hint of lust in her voice then leans forward. Her lips getting to his. Arthur can still smell the hint of chocolate on her lips.

"What is it? Am I going to like it?" Arthur asks with a smile.

"Oh, you will~," Lightning said and presses her lips on Arthur's. He tightens his embrace and moves his hand down to grab his mother's gorgeous ass. She moans and her hand travels up his back and grabs the back of Arthur's head. The other is on his abs but it moves down to his crotch. She quickly discovers Arthur is not wearing any boxers. "Looks like you had the same thing in mind."

"Great minds think alike mother," Arthur sand and deeps the kiss with Lightning. While their tongues fight for dominance they feel each other's bodies. Lightning moves her hand under his shorts and grabs his thick cock. Braking the kiss Lightning squats down, pulling Arthur's shorts down with her. Lightning licks her lip as her son's cock springs up. It's so big and throbbing.

Holding it still, Lightning kisses the tip while stroking the shaft. Using her free hand touches Arthur's abs. "I'm not sure which is tastier, the chocolate you gave me, or your cock," she said while rolling her tongue around the head.

"Only one way to find out," Arthur said smiling then moans when Lightning starts to take his cock into his mouth. When her lips reach the base pulls her head back then moves forward. She did this once more but is sucking this time. She stops once because Lightning wants to savour the feeling of her son's cock in her mouth.

When Arthur's cock starts to twitch Lightning moves her head again. Arthur closes his eyes and lets himself to enjoy Lightning's blowjob. Hearing Arthur's sweet moans are making her pussy wet. It has a perfect balance of cute and sexy. Lightning uses the tail on her costume to rub her pussy. Getting it ready for the main event.

Lightning takes her son's cock out of her mouth and licks the right side while saying. "You're cock is beating the chocolate in flavour by a little bit."

"Well, unlike chocolate, my cock is always available and you can have a taste of my cum anytime you want. I just need a recharge," Arthur said smiling.

Lightning smiles too. "Good point," she goes back in sucking off her son. Arthur is getting weak in the knees by how good his mom's mouth feels. What Lightning can do while no other girl can't, is not needing to take a breath break during a blowjob. Just a constant powerful suction with amazing tongue action.

He swears Lightning's tongue seems to be every on his cock at once. "MOTHER!" Arthur shouts hold on to Lightning's head and shoots his load into her mouth. She knew her son is going to bust a nut soon and is ready to drink every drop of his seed. Removing himself from his mother's mouth catches his breath.

Lightning stands up then leans on the ropes of the ring, hooks on arm around one rope then holds a leg up. "Come here my dear boy~," Lightning said in a seductive tone and moves her leotard to the side. Arthur takes off his shorts and goes to Lighting in a jog. He holds the leg she has up then inserts his cock into Lighting's dripping wet pussy. His other hand rests on her hip and pumps his hips slowly. She taught him to not rush things an enjoy the moment.

Moaning, Lightning hooks an arm around Arthur's shoulder. "Yeah! That's it! Fuck me nice and deep!" As Arthur's cock hits her womb over and over again Lighting rubs her clit. Arthur grits his teeth when her pussy tightens up. "Harder," Lightning said and hooks her other arm around the rope. Arthur nods lifts Lighting's hips up in the air by holding both her legs.

"Oh yeah! Just like that!" Lighting cries out. She grips the ropes tighter as Arthur's cock hammers her pussy. Tilting her head back Lighting lets her moans flow out her mouth. Arthur in the meantime has his gaze locked on to his mother's bouncy breasts. He's slightly glad they are not wrestling because Lighting would kick his ass. He preferably be sore from sex then be sore from a sparring match with his mother.

Beads of sweat start to fall from his brow but Arthur keeps fucking his mother. He can tell by how her pussy is squeezing his cock, Lighting is going to cum. So tilting his hips slightly up, hits one of the sweet spots in her pussy. "RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP!" Lighting cries out with eyes widen. Arthur does what his mother asks until she cums hard. Her vision gets blurry for a moment due to a great amount of ecstasy running through her body.

"My dear boy," Lighting said panting. "You derive a reward for making mommy feel so good! But you need to do that one more time," knowing what that means pulls out and sets Lighting down then lays on his back. Getting on her hand and knees Lighting crawls on top of Arthur sexually. When her pussy is right above his cock quickly sits on it.

Moaning loudly, Lighting puts her hands on Arthur's chest and bounces wildly. Arthur moves his hips with her to increase the pleasure she's receiving but it's not enough. He tries to think of away but his mind is getting hazy from ecstasy. "Your pussy is the best mother!" Arthur said moaning. His hands firmly on her ass.

"Thank you, sweetheart, but kind words aren't enough to get your reward. You need to do better than that," Lightning chuckles. It was then the tail on her leotard and gets an idea. Grabbing it, Arthur moves more of Lighting's leotard then sticks the tail into her ass. Lightning eyes widen when the fake tail enters her rear end. "Clever!" Lighting moans as Arthur move his hips and the tail. "Very Clever!"

Getting pleasure from both her pussy and ass is making Lighting's mind go blank. It almost feels she's getting fucked by two large cocks. But she can easily tell one's fake and one's real also Arthur's cock is much thicker than the tail. Still, she doesn't mind as the level of pleasure she's receiving is fantastic.  _"Looks like I have some use for my old toys after all,"_  Lighting said in her mind.  _"Glad I didn't throw them away."_

After a little while of riding her son's cock got bored having a tail in her ass so takes it out and quickly replaces it with something much better. Arthur's cock. "Much better!" Lighting moans. She's about to move her hips when Arthur moves firsts. Going fast as he can. Lighting's eyes widen again and her tongue hangs out of her mouth. "YES, DESTROY MY ASS!" Lightning screams. "DESTROY IT, MY SON!"

She underestimated how good anal can be. They don't do anal sex too often because Lighting tends to favour him fucking her pussy. That must change because Lightning feels another climax quickly approaching. "Son!" Lightning cries out as she cums a second time. "I can't feel my legs!" she said panting and collapses onto Arthur's chest.

"I can't hold it back anymore!" Arthur cries out and pours his thick seed into her ass. He lets out so much some leaks out her ass.

"You better have more Arthur. Two loads aren't enough to satisfy me! I need more!" Lightning said moaning and gets off of him. More of his cum flow out her ass when Arthur's cock leaves. Lightning is not worried because her beloved son his going to full it by up.

"Of course," Arthur said. Lightning stretches the boob window so her breasts are set free. Holding them together, Lightning starts to rubs Arthur's cock with her soft tits. They're big enough to completely cover his manhood. Normally, Lightning would move her tits slowly but because she super horny is titty fucking his at max speed.

Arthur moans loudly, rolls his head back and arches his back. His blasts another huge amount of cum which covers Lighting's face. She smiles and licks her son's seed off her lips. "Thank you for a wonderful mother's day."


End file.
